


a thing we like to do

by MiniNephthys



Series: Fatestuck [2]
Category: Fate/Zero, Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chat while walking through the Land of Claws and Knives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a thing we like to do

You like this guy. You generally like anyone better when they don't take offense at getting stabbed once or twice.

Actually, he pretty much seems like he enjoys it. The first time you dig your knife into his side, he stares at the blood like he can't believe that it's actually coming out of him. Then he attaches himself to your free arm, which conveniently lets you stab him again without problem. You do not give hugs, or even half hugs.

He settles down a little after that, although he's still grinning in that stupid way. You ask him if he's seriously never been hurt before, and he tells you that he's been hurt lots of times by people in self-defense, but as stabs go that was pretty sweet, you weren't horsing around. You say of course it was. You never horse around.

You ask him if he's ever stabbed somebody himself, and he laughs and tells you he's lost count. Killed people through stabbing, decapitation, poisoning, asphyxiation - he says 'asphyxiation' like he uses it all the time, like it was actually the first word that came to his head and not 'strangling'. Very few people can pull that off. You nod in approval.

He asks for your name, and says it sounds super badass when you give it to him. His name is... Uryuu Ryuunosuke. It is the least threatening name you've ever heard. Actually, this guy is the least threatening human you've ever met, and you don't find humans very threatening in general, with their soft skin and blunt teeth. Uryuu easily takes the cake, smiling at you all the time and chatting about the Land of Claws and Knives like it's a theme park and he's about to go get his special party hat. It's his land, so all of the sharp edges must have something to do with him, but it could easily be a tragic past (not that he seems bothered) or part of his job (who would actually pay this guy to do anything?)

You decide to stop wondering about that, interrupting a ramble about leopards to just ask him why he killed those people. Forty-ish was the number he gave you a few minutes ago mid-babble, although he mentioned that he lost count recently and there were a good number more than that.

He stares at you like you just grew another head mid-sentence.

You roll your eyes and ask again what his reasons were. There are lots of reasons to kill people. Because it's your job, because they got in your way, because they pissed you off, because they're from Prospit, and other reasons you're just figuring out right before you kill somebody else.

Uryuu tilts his head a little before answering cheerfully that he wanted to see them die, and what other reason was there to kill anybody?

That kind of sounds like you, but you don't have that 'life is wonderful' tone when you talk about it. You put a little more distance between you and him when you're walking without thinking too hard about why you're doing it.

You have done a lot of bad things. You don't care that you have done a lot of bad things. But you don't mention them in the same breath as wondering if you can get decent ice cream here. You have class.

You decide not to ask him more questions.


End file.
